1. Field
The present disclosure relates to detecting surface plasmon, and more particularly, to detecting surface plasmon and polarization using a topological insulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the diffraction limit of a wavelength, there is a limit in reducing the size of an optical device. In order to overcome this problem, a surface plasmon polariton (SPP) is used. An energy transmitted in the SSP type can be re-extracted in light type. Accordingly, an energy transmitted in the SSP type can be optically detected. However, when the energy transmitted in the SSP type is electrically detected, device applicability may be widened.
A method of electrically detecting a short wave SSP by using a germanium (Ge) nano-line channel has been disclosed as a method of electrically detecting the SSP. Also, a method of using graphene channel has been disclosed as a further developed method.
When graphene having a high mobility (≦200,000 cm2 V−1 s−1) compared to a related art semiconductor (for example, a nanowire) and an SSP are combined, an integrated optical device of a super high speed and a wideband may be realized.